Hidden Secrets
by Lady Hail
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are secretly in love. What happens when the others find out? What happens if Terra comes back, wants Beast Boy, and will do anything to get him back? What if Raven will do anything to keep him?... Pairings BbRae, StarRob, CyBbee(maybe)
1. What's Going On?

Hidden Secrets, Chapters 1

It seemed like any other day at Titan Tower when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg woke up. Except it wasn't. Something about this day just seemed weird to them.

To begin with, Raven and Beastboy were eating breakfast of oatmeal strawberry when Starfire and Robin, who had been dating for six months, walked in holding hands and talking. Robin stopped in midsentence when he saw that the two were not only together, alone, but they were actually talking! Not yelling, not screaming, and definitely not slamming each other into things.

Starfire looked at him, questioning why he had stopped talking. She looked over and saw Raven and Beastboy. "Good morning, friends!" she greeted them in her usual happy-go-lucky way. Beastboy shook his head at her with a look of disgust on his face at being interrupted. Raven's only acknowledgement was that she walked off with her bowl of oatmeal. Beastboy soon followed after her.

Starfire felt hurt after the way her friends just treated her. Robin hugged her tightly as she started to cry.

Raven went up to the roof to meditate. The emotions that she calmed down she was used to by this time, such as her feelings for a certain little green changeling.

Beastboy followed her up and watched her meditate. His bowl of oatmeal forgotten as he watcher her beautiful figure float in the air. He could have rushed over and kissed her at that moment had it not been for the fact that she would kill him if he did that while she was meditating. So, he ended up just standing there, basking in her glory.

Raven's eyes came open after a few hours. Beastboy shook himself out of his daze and handed Raven her bowl of cold oatmeal. She gave her a faint smile as she took a bite. The oatmeal got spit back into the bowl as the taste finally hit her, realizing it was cold.

"Remind…me…never…to… leave…oatmeal in your care again, Garfield," Raven sputtered. He gave Raven one of his innocent, it-wasn't-me smiles. Beastboy tuned into a dog and whined for forgiveness from her. She kneeled down and gave him one of her mischievous smiles he had been seeing more of lately. "Turn back into yourself, and I'll give you my forgiveness, Garf," she said in a teasingly seductive voice.

Beastboy immediately changed, remembering what happen last time. A black ball, out of nowhere, blew him on his back. Violet eyes stared into his emerald ones as a dark figure landed over him. One hand pushed against his chest as Raven luscious lip met his. His pains just seemed to disappear as he pushed back passionately hard.

When the roof door creaked, Raven pulled herself off of Beastboy reluctantly. Suddenly she felt warmth against her skin as Beastboy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He was smiling as he started gently twirling his hands through her hair. Raven put her pale fingers on his lips and traced them. Gently she slid one in and stroked his fangs. As Beastboy moaned Raven withdrew it and placed two forefingers over his lips.

"Enough, Garfield. We have to stop before anymore is destroyed." Raven looked up. Noticing their bowls smashed against the wall and the door swinging back and forth on its hinges, she muttered to Beastboy, "We need to clean this up before they see it."

Beastboy grabbed Raven around the waist and flipped them to where he was on the top before Raven could say another thing. "We don't have to yet, Rae," Beastboy complained. Suddenly he heard someone running up the stairs. Raven pushed him off and flew up into the air. "Yes, we do, Garf," she muttered, tears running down her cheeks.

He wanted to comfort her as the door slammed open and Cyborg walked out, followed by Robin and Starfire. "What the hell is going on up here?" Cyborg yelled. "You're messing up my game with all that banging." Starfire stepped past Cyborg.

"Yes, and why did you ignore me, friend Raven and friend B.B.?" Starfire questioned desperately. Robin moved to take Starfire up in his arms as tears again started to flow from her jade eyes. Beastboy had turned to look at them when Cyborg started to yell, but now he looked at Raven for help. He immediately recognized the position that she was in three feet off the ground.

The noon sun seemed to glow around Raven as Beastboy fell into a daze again. "Yo, B.B.!" Cyborg yelled at him. Beastboy snapped out of it and turned to Cyborg.

"What?" he screamed back in an irritated voice.

"Yo, man, don't go off on me for trying to get your attention and all."

"What if I do? What are you going to do? Blast me with your cannon?" Beastboy was getting more irritated by the moment.

"Hey, Beastboy! Don't go off on Cyborg," said Robin a very commanding voice.

"He…" Beastboy began but was interrupted as he felt the roof shake then heard Raven hit the ground. Everybody had fallen down when the roof shook. They now turned to see a very angry Raven.

Her hands were in balls while her face was getting very dark, especially her eyes. "What is going on! Do you all have to come up here when I meditate?" Raven's voice was like thunder as the door slammed shut and the building shook. Beastboy started towards her but was stopped as a black energy field came around him. "Garf, don't try it," she said in her normal obsolete tone.

Cyborg cocked an eyebrow at Raven. "Garf?" Since when did you call B.B. Garf?"

"Since I felt like calling Garfi…" Beastboy interrupted Raven before she could continue on. "Rae, don't do it. Let me down, and we can talk this over. Just calm down." The other teen titans realized Beastboy was talking in a very serious voice. In fact, they had never heard him speak this serious before. It just wasn't like him.

Raven seemed to think different. Gently she put Beastboy on the roof and released the force field around him. As soon as he could move he ran to Raven and enveloped her in his arms. The teen titans couldn't understand what was going on between the Raven and Beastboy.

Starfire shook her head confusingly then looked up at Robin. "Dear Robin, I do not understand." Robin looked from the tow that were now floating to Starfire. "Me neither, love. Me neither."

Cyborg looked at the two one last time before turning to walk inside. He laid his hand on Robin's shoulder and whispered, "I think we should go," as he passed. Robin nodded and followed with a very confused Starfire. As he got to the door he noticed that Cyborg was trying to open the door and couldn't.

"Uhh…Raven…would you mind letting us open the door?" was all he could think to say as he looked back at the pair. Raven looked up from Beastboy's shoulder. "Ohh…sorry," she mumbled as she laid her head back in Beastboy's shoulder. The door suddenly swung open as Cyborg gave one last tug and fell over backwards. They hurried through before the door slammed shut behind them.

"That was weird," was all Cyborg said as they headed to the living room to talk.

Beastboy laid loving butterfly kisses on her hair as Raven just leaned on his shoulder. "Raven, can I ask you a question?" She lifted her head to answer him when their lips met.

Both were surprised. Beastboy because he hadn't been expecting it. Raven because she hadn't known his face was that close. Yet both enjoyed it and felt it had come at the perfect time. This time they didn't stop like before. Instead they rose higher into the air with the clouds and wind swirling around them. Neither one felt or saw any of it. They were to caught up in the kiss and the love in the other's eyes to care if they did notice.


	2. New News

Hidden Secrets, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would suffer long and hard then die. And there would be a couple at the tower. Also, B.B. and Raven would be together.

When they finally came down, both Raven and Beastboy had sincere loving smiles on their faces. That was until they came into the living room. Raven's face suddenly turned neutral while Beastboy put on his goofy smile.

They came in with Raven ignoring another of Beastboy's jokes. "Come on, Rae. You have to admit that was funny."

"Yep, and I am an owl."

"Raven. That's not funny." She didn't answer him as he headed to her room. "What is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked as Beastboy came over to join her and Robin in the kitchen.

"I dunno. She seems pretty normal to me," was all her muttered to her. Cyborg looked over at them and yelled, "Yo, Beastboy! Come try this new game." Beastboy smiled and his ears perked up. Quickly he ran over to the couch and grabbed the controller.

* * *

Raven flopped down on her bed with a book. A great sadness overcame her when Beastboy wasn't with her. She looked at the book she grabbed off her desk. It had a bat on it. Why was it in her room?

She sat up. Only one person in the tower had anything to do with a bat. Once again she stood up. This time she headed towards Beastboy's room when she heard footsteps coming toward her. As she turned she saw Starfire running towards her. "Friend Raven, may I speak with you?"

"I believe you already are, Starfire. What is it you want to talk about?" Starfire smiled and turned back into her normal happy self. "Uhh…well…you and friend Beastboy." Raven held her hand up to Starfire. "No." Then she turned away and walked down the hall.

Starfire's face suddenly fell. Slowly she flew away wondering what was going on. When she arrived in the kitchen, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were sitting at the table eating vegetarian veggie soup. Quietly Starfire took a seat beside Robin. He smiled at her and handed her a bowl of soup, a spoon, and a roll.

"Are you okay, Star? You seem quiet," Robin stated. She shook her head and looked over at Robin. "I am worried about friend Raven. She refuses to talk about certain things when I ask her about them." Quickly she cast a glance over at Beastboy then looked back at Robin. He caught on and nodded his head.

Beastboy looked up from his empty bowl. "Where is Raven right now?"

The other titans looked over at him. "What?" he asked as they stared at him. "Do I have stuff growing on me or something?" Starfire shook her head and answered him. "Friend Raven was walking down the hall with a book." Beastboy nodded and grabbed a bowl of soup before heading to find Raven.

* * *

As soon as Starfire had disappeared from sight, Raven headed for Beastboy's room. Now she was sitting on his bed when he walked in. "I checked your room, the gym, and the roof before coming in here to look for you." Beastboy saw some of his stuff flying around the room, so he knew something was up. "Rae, what happen?"

Raven slowly looked up from the cover of the book that she was looking at. Slowly she held it out to him. He set down the bowl of soup as he came over to join Raven on the bed. Wondering what it was Beastboy took the held-out book. It had a bat on the cover. Robin. The word popped into his head as Raven started to speak for the first time since he entered the room.

"I found it on my dresser. It was in the place of my mirror. Someone was in my room," Raven told him, her words darkening on the last sentence. Beastboy recognized the hidden threat in those words. Instead of moving away he scooted closer and put his arms around Raven. She was shaking as he pulled her closer to him. Although she would rather just stay in his arms, Raven knew what she had to do. "Garf, I am going to the roof to go meditate. Do not come up there." Quickly Raven moved out of his arms and slipped into the wall.

Beastboy was about to grab her, but something held him back. Maybe it was Raven's words, or maybe it was that he felt she needed her solitude. Whatever it was it held him back front going to the roof also. Instead he decided to go to Raven's room and see if he could find out who had been in there or if her mirror was still there. He thought to leave the book on his dresser, but curiosity got the better of him.

Quietly he locked his door and sat down to read what this was all about. He opened it to the beginning page. On the inside of the first sheet it read:

To Robin

So he may never lie to himself

From the Bat

Beastboy wondered what Batman (the Bat) had meant by that little note and why he felt that Robin needed it. He turned three pages later to where Robin had started writing.

Robin's Journal:

"She is beautiful. Alfred says there is no chance I will win her heart, but that won't stop me. Her blond hair is like a halo around her head. Yet, I must atlas not tell her. For she is my teammate. That is all. Just my teammate. Right! Who am I kidding? Batgirl is the angel from the dark brought into the light fills my heart with glee."

Beastboy paused in his reading. There had been someone other than Starfire? He didn't remember Robin ever talking about what it was like working or living with "the Bat." Perhaps this is why. Beastboy flipped ahead.

Robin's Journal;

"No! Grief had taken over my heart. Today Batgirl wrecked her motorcycle. We were racing when she took a corner to sharp and ran into the side of the cliff. I tried to get to her before it happened, but I wasn't fast enough. The engine exploded before I got to her. Why? Oh, why couldn't I have been faster?"

(Who knew Robin could be so dramatic?)

Beastboy put the book down. No wonder Robin was so silent about his past. If something like that happened to Raven, I would go into solitude about it. Why didn't that happen to Robin? Being as he was caught up in the story, Beastboy went on reading, getting deeper into it. (Or Beastboy so understanding.)

Robin's Journal:

"I told the Bat that I am leaving. He knows it is hard on me, and says that it is my choice whether I leave or stay. Later, as I was putting my stuff on my cycle, he handed me my Robin outfit as a reminder of all the times teamwork was what helped to get the job done. 'Remember that teamwork will get the job done better in all ways' is what he said to me as he handed me my one and only true part of myself. One day perhaps I will be able to return the favor to him. Yet, I have not succeeded to do so, so far."

Beastboy put down the journal and leaned back in his pillows. Had Robin ever gone back? He flipped to another part of the journal.

Robin's Journal:

"What have I done? For so long I grieved for Batgirl's death. Now, suddenly, she is forgotten as I look at this enchanting fiery beauty who walked into my life. Or should I say floated? How could my feelings for Batgirl disappear as I meet this new girl with orange skin and red hair? Her jade eyes melt my heart like never before. Is this wrong? Or was Batgirl's death meant to bring us together? Her name explains what she is in my life, …"

Beastboy about fell out of bed as he was disturbed by a knock. Quickly he tucked the book under his pillow and went to the door. "What?" he asked as he finally got there.

"Yo, B.B. I need to talk to you." It was Cyborg. Beastboy opened the door for him.

"Okay. Come in."

"Actually, we need to talk in the living room."

"Just a minute." Beastboy looked at the clock, put on a different shirt, and followed Cyborg.

No one was around as Cyborg placed a plate of tofu in front of Beastboy while he grabbed a plate of meat lover's pizza. Beastboy looked over at Cyborg. This was definitely not like Cy to just make him food. "Okay, Cyborg, what is you want to talk about, dude? I was in the middle of a…book… and I want to finish reading it."

Cyborg raised his eyebrow at Beastboy. "B.B., I didn't know you read. Maybe our little Beastboy is learning to be something other than an animal."

He cracked a smile. "Yeah, well, maybe there is more to me than you know."

Cyborg shoved the pizza in his mouth and started for the game. "Play against ya." Cyborg let the conversation continue on about different things till he crossed the finish like first. ("Boys," Author rolls eyes, "always playing car or racing games.") "Booyah!" Beastboy, whose mind had wandered away, now looked at the screen. "Nice job, Cyborg."

"Dude, is something wrong with you?" Cyborg waved his hand back and forth in front of Beastboy's face. "I mean, you totally spaced out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to meditate then go to my room." Cyborg watched Beastboy leave and tilted his head. "Beastboy, meditate?" he muttered out loud.

* * *

Raven watched as Starfire and Robin bounded over the rocks like a couple of lovesick puppies. Puppies, hmm. That made her think of Beastboy. "Garf, why did I tell you to stay away while I calmed down?" She leaned back and lay with her eyes closed. "Perhaps you felt it would be better to be by yourself and hide your feelings for a while," came a familiar voice from above her.

Without realizing it Raven let her powers go, and her hand flared with black light. Her eyes turned black as she looked at who was there. Quickly she recalled her powers as she saw the green figure above her. He knelt down beside where she lay. "Rae, did you meditate at all?" There was concern in his voice as he laid his hand carelessly on hers and squeezed.

She didn't answer him as she closed her eyes and moved her head on his lap. Instead she whispered, "Look at them." Waving her hand at Robin and Starfire, she continued, "No harm comes to them when they allow their emotions to get the better of them." Beastboy looked at the two. "Rae, are you wishing us to be like them?" Sadness was on the edge of his voice as he remembered what Robin's journal said.

"Raven, I'm going to go to my room now. I'll talk to you about…" Suddenly Beastboy was interrupted by the alarm. Both teens jumped up and ran inside.


	3. Suprise!

Hidden Secrets, chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would suffer long and hard then die. And there would be a couple at the tower. Also, B.B. and Raven would be together.

And this is where Terra's suffering starts.

* * *

"What is it, Cyborg?" came Robin's voice from the door.

"Nothing you haven't met before," came a reluctant voice from the shadows before Cyborg could answer.

All of the titans turned to see Terra leaning against the wall. "Terra!" gasped Beastboy. A smile came across her lips and a nod to her head. "Yeah, it's me again. Back in the flesh, literally."

Lights started blowing out in the room as a chair shot towards Terra. It suddenly dropped as the hold on it was released. With the lights form the halls (thankful they didn't blow up) the others could see Beastboy on the floor cradling Raven and whispering things in her ear. Her eyes blazed with hate and rage as she looked at Terra.

Just then they noticed Beastboy was gripping Raven's hands tightly in her lap. Gently he was pulling her further against him. Eyes of distrust finally turned form Terra and into a caring glint at Beastboy. Finally Raven spoke a single word, "Never."

He nodded and stood up, dragging Raven (still in his arms) up with him. That was the second time today that the teen titans had seen Beastboy calm Raven down out of one of her "death moments". Terra stared at Raven with jealousy. She had thought when she came back Beastboy would be hers again. Perhaps she was wrong.

Raven pulled herself out of Beastboy's arms and headed for her room for some quiet meditation. Beastboy watched her then headed for his room. Terra turned to the other three that looked as shocked as her at what just happened. "What was that all about? And when the hell did it happen?" she asked in an irritated, envious voice.

Robin was the first to snap out of the shocked trance and answer her. "Well, the s'moring we found them eating together. Then Beastboy stopped Raven from pounding us into the ground."

Cyborg interrupted, "He also was able to talk to her and comfort her after she brushed Star off. And he was on the roof with her right before the alarm."

"Now, he calmed her again," sneered Terra. The two males nodded at her. "Robby," came a sweet, small voice from beside Robin, "how come you never play with me like that?" Robin turned to Starfire in disbelief. She never spoke to him like that except when they were in private.

* * *

Beastboy put his head in his hands as he sat on his bed. The Terra he had once loved died when she betrayed them, but he still had a fondness for her. He knew Raven had sensed it when he spoke Terra's name. After all, that was the whole reason she went off, to keep him from being stolen away from her again. When he had been holding her, he asked if she would ever defy his wishes. She had said, "Never."

How could he do something like that to her? Raven had every right to be "pissed off" at Terra. He was partly to blame for the way she felt. Beastboy got up and locked his door before turning his _Simple Plan_ cd up high and screaming into his pillow, like usual, to get out his frustration.

* * *

Raven tried again and again to meditate. If she didn't calm down, things would start blowing up. Suddenly she realized she was calmer than usual. That reassurance from Beastboy had calmed all of her nerves. Well, if she didn't need to meditate, she might as well get some sleep that she didn't get last night.

* * *

Terra stomped away as soon as Starfire spoke. Those two must have been together for some time and were just now showing the others that they were together. How could she break them up? There had to be a way.

* * *

Cyborg slinked away as Robin put his arm around Starfire. They definitely have some problems to work out that some of us don't want to know. He headed for the garage to work on something.

* * *

"Well, Starfire," Robin answered her after everyone finally left, "if you wanted to do something like that, then you should of told me." He grabbed Starfire around the waist and pulled her closer. "After all, I'm at your command."

Starfire giggled and put her arms around his neck. Gently she played with his hair. "Robby, you are supposed to give the orders, not me." She slid out of his arms and led him away holding her hand.

* * *

Beastboy finally stopped screaming and turned his cd player off in time to hear Starfire and Robin walk past in a hurry. Wonder where they're off to. Hearing them her remembered Robin's journal.

Robin's Journal:

"…, a star of fire. What more is there to say?"

Beastboy turned a few more pages.

Robin's Journal:

"I could strangle him. Beastboy put the team in danger, again. This time he himself turned into a true beast. Yesterday him and Adonis both took a dip in these chemicals. Today he ate meat. Totally not him! Then 'he' stole Raven away. When we found them, Beastboy was holding Raven in his mouth. Which I am making no comment on. He laid her on the ground and started to fight us. If he hadn't of turned back to normal, he might of killed us all! Right now they are both in the infirmary. Got to go check on them. Will give update later."

Beastboy slammed his head back into the pillow. Of course Robin had to write about that. Did Robin still blame him for what happened? He turned to the entry on the next page.

Robin's Journal:

"Here's the update I promised. Beastboy didn't steal Raven. He saved her. Let me fill you in. The 'beast' awoke while Beastboy was in the infirmary. Raven was unconscious and healing. When he saw he couldn't get to her, he decided to escape. Well, he got past us and went back to the sewer. That is where we found him and the other 'beast'. They were fighting.

Starfire was back with Raven when she woke up. That's when Raven told Starfire that 'Beastboy didn't hurt me. He saved me.' Quoting her.

Back to us, Beastboy and this other 'beast' fought for a while. Finally they both drained their energy and turned back to their normal selves. Turns out the 'beast' that kidnapped, or should I say apenapped, Raven was Adonis. He is now behind bars, and everyone is okay. Now, Beastboy has to learn to control his 'beast', like Raven. So, as it turns out, I can't totally blame Beastboy for all the trouble. Though, I still put part of the blame on him for not realizing the danger sooner."

Beastboy shut the journal and hit himself in the head with it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's what he was, stupid. No wonder everyone was upset at him so often. He was stupid to think they could forgive him for that.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Go away! I don't want anyone to bother me."

"Beastboy, I want to apologize about earlier," came a nervous voice from the other side of the door.

Terra? All of the sudden, he was mad at her. He didn't feel like talking to her after what happened earlier. She had no right to come in and make Raven upset. "Go away! I don't care what you want anymore. Leave!" Beastboy was suddenly glad he locked his door earlier.

* * *

She couldn't believe what Beastboy just said. How dare he treat her like he didn't care! Soon she would show him just how much he missed her. Terra stormed away to take out her anger with a work out. 


	4. Late Night Interruptions

**Hidden Secrets, Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would suffer long and hard then die. And there would be a couple at the tower. Also, B.B. and Raven would be together.

Sorry about the long delay in getting this chapter up. It took me awhile to get some time to write and I've been having lot going on. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Again sorry with the delay. Okay, on with the story, now.

* * *

Much Later that night: 

Raven woke up with a start. Never had her dreams been so vivid before. Only one could of made them that way. Lust.

_Yes?_ Came a voice of pure innocents in her mind.

Raven reached for where her mirror usually was. Her hand felt around. Where was it? A brush slammed against her already damaged wall. Perhaps Beastboy would know since he was in here last night. Quit it! He is probably already asleep. No use in waking him.

_Yes, there is. You need to ask him where your mirror is._

She levitated the clock into her view. It was past midnight. The clock fell back onto the dresser as Raven sat up and leaned against the wall

* * *

Terra pounded the punching bag, imaging it was Raven. For the last four or five hours she had been doing a "work-out" when in reality she had been destroying everything as if it was Raven. Never would she let that cruel, heartless little WITCH stay in her way. Soon she would be out of the way, and Terra could make her move on Beastboy.

* * *

She lifted her head from Robin's shoulder. So perfect. Robin was so perfect. Starfire pressed hotly on Robin's mouth as he lay asleep. A hand pressed on her thigh, begging her to move closer. 

Taunghtingly she moved from his lips to his neck. Starfire put her hand behind Robin's neck and moved her leg between his, rubbing the inside of his groin. Robin let a moan escape as he leaned his head back into the pillow. Suddenly Starfire quit and laid her head back into his shoulder.

"Robby, remove your mask." Starfire put her hand on his mask. Robin lifted his hand on Starfire's and pulled the mask off.

* * *

Raven finally made her decision. She would go to Beastboy's room to see if he was asleep. If he was asleep, she would leave him alone. And if he was awake, well, that would be an entirely different matter. Slowly she got up and walked towards her door. 

When she opened the door, she heard a moan coming from Beastboy's room. Slowly she walked towards his door and knocked on it. After there was no answer, she tried to open the door. Finding it locked, Raven phased through it. Quietly she made her way through his messy room to his bed. There lay a sleeping Garfield, or at least that's what it looked like.

She kneeled down beside him and leaned her head on her arms, mere centimeters away from his sleeping face. Beastboy let out another moan in anguish to whatever his dream was about. Quickly she grabbed his hand and squeezed. Raven let go and stood up to leave.

Beastboy's eyes flared open. Raven! Yes, she was there! He reached for her hand as it started to slide away.

Raven felt the touch jolt through her as she realized that Beastboy just woke up. She turned around to look into his green eyes.

Beastboy gently pulled Raven towards him. He began to become intoxicated with the look in her eyes. Warmth washed through him. "Raven, don't go. Stay. Please." His eyes pleaded with her as he looked up at her.

Raven couldn't stand it anymore. She had to have her beast. "Garfield."

Suddenly Raven was on top of Beastboy and smothering him in licks/kisses. His eyes turned form surprise to pleasure as he felt Raven slide her tongue over the lines in his chest. A shudder ran through him as Raven put her hands on his shoulders and began to rock back and forth on him, all the time working her tongue up his neck and closer to his jaw line. Another moan, this time because of pure sensation, left his gaping mouth.

By this time Raven was going slower and starting to tease him as her licks turned to feather light kisses as she reached his jaw line. She traced it to his earlobe. Painfully slow Raven sucked on the bottom of his pointed ear. Raven let out a moan as Beastboy laid his hand against the lower part of her back and pulled her as close to him as he could. It had been so long since she had been able to feel Beastboy's touch. Opening her mouth for another moan Raven felt the ear escape her grasp.

Beastboy took the opportunity to enthrall Raven up in a kiss. He was surprised at Raven's feistiness, as her tongue begged, more like demanded, entrance as it traced every part of his lips. No, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

A moan was released against Raven's lips, allowing Raven's tongue entrance. Again she traced his fangs. This time when his moaned she let her tongue go deeper in and start to stroke his tongue, causing Beastboy's breath to quicken. One of Raven's hands moved from his shoulder to his head. Raven brushed her fingertips through Beastboy's hair.

Beastboy purred and pushed his head back into the pillow as Raven pushed harder. "Rae…stop," he moaned. Raven withdrew her tongue, disappointed. He put his hand behind Raven's neck. "I didn't mean that, Rae." His lips touched Raven's again as he leaned up to her.

Raven once again brought her lips to meet his. But before she could do any more, Beastboy flipped them over, putting him on top like he liked it. Beastboy was moving his kisses across Raven's neck and about to pull down the sleeves of her leotard when there came a knock on the door. Both fell back onto the bed with a thud. Again they had levitated in the air without noticing.

"What!" growled Beastboy as he lay there on Raven's figure.

"Beastboy, please allow me to apologize for earlier."

Raven's eyes blazed as Beastboy's dresser slammed into the door. "Terra, go away!" Beastboy growled as he started to nuzzle Raven's neck to calm her down. "Rae, relax. She can't get in here. She can't bother us," he murmured in her ear.

"Beastboy, open the door and talk to me."

All of the mess in Beastboy's room slammed against the side of the room the door was on. "Damn it, Terra. Go the hell away!"

* * *

Terra began to wonder what the hell was so got damn important that he wouldn't the fuck talk to her. She wondered what that noise was that she heard. It sounded like someone threw a lot of stuff at once against the door. "Beastboy, are you okay?"

* * *

Raven's eyes turned black. When would that little slut of an earthmover get the hint and go away? She wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck as she teleported them to her room.

* * *

She stared into his eyes. His lighting struck, dark blue eyes. They mesmerized her as she looked at Robin. "Robby, your eyes…" she gasped. Robin looked down at his lover. "What, Star?" 

"Your eyes. They are so…" Starfire wasn't able to find the word she was looking for. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he started kissing her shoulder and moving further along her collarbone.

She laid one hand on the back of his neck and ran her other hand through his hair. As Robin reached the tip he placed his tongue into the dip of her throat. Starfire let out a moan of pure delight.

* * *

Raven slammed the door shut and locked it, using her powers. All the time, she never left Beastboy. He leaned into her, pressing himself against her on the bed. She wrapped her leg around his and began to rub the inside of his lower leg, moving up the little circles she was making as she went.

* * *

Terra stood there. Beastboy hadn't answered her. She had a feeling he wouldn't. Fine, she would just go to his window and make him. Quietly she went outside and caught a ride up to his room on a boulder. As she went up she thought about how she would surprise him. Oh, why not like the way she did it last time? He seemed to like it then. 

Without a sound, she floated to the window and looked in. His room was clean and bare. No, everything except the bed was piled against the door. There was no sign of Beastboy's presence except the covers on the bed were ruffled and unmade.

Terra was infuriated. Where was "her" Beastboy? How could he get out without going through the window or door? There was only one answer that came to her. The name that burnt her tongue with disgust…Raven.

* * *

Raven pressed her lips to Beastboy's muscular shoulder as she worked her foot over the back of his knee. He breathed heavily in her ear as he tried to unclasp her cape. Finally he just ripped the cloak in his excitement to get to the Raven beneath. She flipped them over. Quickly she pressed her lips on his. 

She grabbed his hands and pinned them. Teasingly she withdrew from his passionate kiss. "Garf, relax. Calm down. You can have it when the time is right." Still pinning his hands, she gave him a quick, short kiss as she moved her leg out from under his, straddling him. Slowly Raven released his hands as she moved towards his lower half.

Beastboy couldn't stand it anymore. He would have payback. "Rav…" he started to say but quickly turned into a moan as Raven lightly began to lipnip him. She was sliding her hands down inside his boxers at the same time. Without thinking of the pleasure she was giving him, Beastboy pulled her back up to him.

He was holding her hands in his as he spread them out and ravishly licked/sucked her skin until he reached the leotard clothe. Beastboy pulled one of the dark sleeves down her arm with his teeth, taking his time as his fangs traced her skin. It seemed like forever to Raven till he let her arm go long enough to pull her hand out. When he intertwined his fingers back into hers, she knew he wasn't just playing now. That's when she knew he was going to go as slow and teasingly as she had.

Raven knew she deserved it, but she wasn't going to stand for it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered chantingly. The covers off of Raven's bed flew up to them and wrapped tightly around Beastboy.

Just as she had anticipated, Beastboy turned his hands into tiger claws and shredded the covers. The cover shreds glowed black as Raven made them wrap Beastboy's hands together, like a pair of makeshift handcuffs. "Raven," he whined, "what fun comes of that?"

A smile crept across Raven's face as she pulled her hands out of his. "My fun," she murmured. Beastboy put his hands over her head and around her back. "Fine, but you can't get away from me."

"Who said I wanted to?"

* * *

Terra paced in front of the TV as she plotted her plan of how to get rid of Raven. She would swoop in and start comforting Beastboy as soon as that little demon was gone. But how to get rid of Raven? Couldn't make it look back on her in any way. How? How to do it? Shaking her head she collapsed on the couch. Need a way. Raven had to be gotten rid of.

* * *

What is Terra going to do? What does Raven have in mind for Beastboy? What's going to happen with Starfire and Robin? 

Hey! Why isn't Cyborg in this chapter? Sorry, had to leave him out. I promise he'll be in the next one. And there will be a lot more StarRob. Don't worry.

Bye for now. Tata, see ya later. Oh yeah, please review.


	5. Author Needs Help

**Hidden Secrets, Author's Note**

* * *

_O-Kay, everyone, I know it has been a while since I updated. I have the story written out. It is just taking forever to type. Also I need a few ideas. Could people give me ideas of how Terra should suffer or die? Or what I should do with Raven and Beastboy? Or what Cyborg should do? I'm not good at writing his character. Any suggestions for my story would be helpful._


	6. Nighttime Encounters

Hidden Secrets, Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Terra would suffer long and hard then die. And there would be a couple at the tower. Also, B.B. and Raven would be together.

Sorry about not updating sooner. Took awhile to type.

* * *

Cyborg placed the gadget he had been working on for the last few hours in its rightful place with the rest of his unfinished projects. Yawning he looked at the clock, taking notice of how quiet it was. Noticing what time it was he headed for the living room. There he was about to head for the kitchen when he heard muttering. Quickly Cyborg looked over at the couch.

* * *

Terra was on the couch muttering about something or other. He heard only a tiny bit of it. "Had to be gotten rid of. How to do it? Must get rid of her." Suddenly Cyborg snapped to attention. "Terra? Who must be gotten rid of?" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. The eyes of his friend looked like those of a frightened animal, almost like when Beastboy was scared, or a kid that was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

* * *

Robin began to pull off Starfire's tanktop. Part of the way he stopped, asking for permission. His eyes met hers, and Starfire nodded. Quickly he pulled it out of his way. Underneath was a new bra that Robin hadn't seen before. (Pink and purple swirled, silky strapless if anyone was wondering.) Without a second thought Robin's mouth moved to Starfire's shoulder, sucking on the skin, while his hands moved to her thighs.

* * *

Terra stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about, Cy?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. 

"You said someone had to be gotten rid of. Now who is she, Terra?" he asked very cautiously. There was a glint in Terra's eyes. A glint that said she had a plan. He was wondering what that plan was.

"An old enemy. That's all. Just a very old enemy." He shrugged. Oh well, he wouldn't get anymore out of her. Seeing Cyborg turn to leave, Terra said something very interesting, as if it was casual. "Hey, Cyborg. How are you and the queen bee?" He paused in his stride. Good.

"What!"

Terra shrugged her shoulders against the couch. "Well, you two seemed to get along reeeally well when I was last part of the team. Now that I'm back, I was wondering if you two were friends, or more."

"What do you mean by more?"

"Ohh, I don't know." Terra laid back on her hands in a pillow on the couch. Waving good-bye to him she said, "Good night." She soon fell asleep as her mind started to reel with ideas.

Cyborg glanced at Terra then headed to his room to recharge. Something about what Terra said got him to thinking. Did he like Bumblebee that way? Does she think of him as more than a friend? He had to find out. But not tonight, it was to late. She would be asleep.

* * *

Raven slipped her arms under his, allowing herself to move downwards. Fingertips slipped into Beastboy's black boxers again as Raven slid her hands down. Green hands fiddled with her dark hair, sending shudders down her spine. She laid a sincere kiss on Beastboy's chest. 

Beastboy slipped his hand's hands over Raven's head. Gently he lifted Raven's chin and brushed her cheek with his thumb. A smile crept on his mouth as he looked into her violet eyes. The makeshift-bed-sheet-handcuffs glowed black as they untwined from around his wrist. Raven's hands pulled out of his boxers and moved to his bruised wrists. They glowed white as they began to heal his wounds.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of hurt you like that." She buried her head in Beastboy's chest. He took her hands in his nad squeezed them tightly. "Shh, Raven. Look; they were healed by your hands." Suddenly he took her up in his arms. In silence they lay there that rest of the night with Beastboy holding tightly onto Raven.

* * *

But if not tonight, then when would he talk to her? Sometime soon for sure. Was it really that obvious as to how her felt about Bumblebee? If he did like her, (which he wasn't admitting that he did) what would they do about it? Cyborg headed into his room and closed the door when he got through. Silently Cyborg pondered and plugged himself in for the night.

* * *

Robin nuzzled Starfire as he removed her skirt. As Starfire ran her hands on the back of his neck, Robin pulled her skirt off and moved more towards Starfire's figure. Her hand fumbled with his cape as Robin hungerly kissed and nuzzled her neck. Finally the clasp unbuckled, and the cape slid off the bed. Personally Starfire thought this was taking too long, but it was the way they always played. There was always something new after the clothes, but the clothes are what took the longest. 

Again Robin nuzzled her, bringing Starfire out of her thoughts. Perhaps a bit of fun between would liven the clothes up. Starfire pulled her neck away from the next nuzzle/kiss from Robin. "Star? Darling, what is it?" She placed two fingers over Robin's mouth then gently they floated upwards and closed Robin's eyes. Gently she pushed Robin so that he was lying on his back with his eyes closed.

* * *

He laid a kiss on her forehead. Raven shouldn't be feeling the way that she did. After all, he didn't care what she did to him as long as she was close to him. Beastboy looked down at the sleeping Raven in his arms. She seemed so peaceful laying there in his arms. It suddenly occurred to him that they weren't in his room anymore. How and when did they get in Raven's room? Right then Beastboy thought he was having deja voo. 

Last night, correction the night before last, they were in Raven's room then the roof then they were laying on the couch. Now, they were in Raven's room, again. Had yesterday even happened? Yes, because Terra had come back. Beastboy suddenly bristled. Terra was the beginning of their problems. If only she hadn't of showed up, they would be in a less confusing relationship. Not true. He couldn't blame it all on Terra.

"Yes, you can," came a voice in his head. Huh? Without warning Beastboy was staring Happy in the face. "Hi, Beastboy!" said Happy in a hyped-up voice.

"Hi," he muttered in a confused voice. "I have a question."

"Shoot away, green machine," came a cocky voice behind him. Beastboy turned to see a marooned cloak-colored Raven.

"O-Kay…"He scratched his head as he looked at the two Ravens. "First, what am I doing back in Raven's mind? Second, where is Raven?"

"I can answer that," came another voice beside him. Again Beastboy turned to see yet another Raven, this one yellow cloaked. "You are here because you and Raven are having so many of the same thoughts that each of you have gone into the other's mind. And Raven is all around you."

Beastboy scrambled his hair in annoyance. "I meant where is Raven other than her mind."

"Oh, Raven is in a peaceful, resting state in your mind. For now she is asleep as you saw her. Her mind is awake, but she isn't."

* * *

Hey everybody, sorry about not updating sooner. Had a lot going on. Please give me some ideas of how to kill Terra and when I should. 

By the way, please don't flame me about the lemons. I've don't have any experience, so please don't flame me. Flames are suppose to be used to burn Terra, not me.


End file.
